Why Don't You Love Me?
by theponds
Summary: If she were to blame anyone, she'd blame Sam. If she were to be angry at anyone for what she became, she'd be angry at Sam. But she just couldn't bring herself to hate him. Not for one minute, not for one second.  Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Prologue

**HIIIIIIIII!  
>So yeah, I didn't want to put this in the end of this because it'd destroy all the feelings you're supposed to feel while reading this. I'm mean, yep. Okay no. So, this is my first fanfic (!). I tried doing one a while ago but I didn't even post anything on it so yeah. I'll try to update this as much as I can. It's gonna be very fluffy and dramatic and a real love story. Like, real love. And I'm terrible when it comes to grammar. You can follow me on Tumblr, my url is flanaganrory and there you'll probably know when I'm about to update this. Okay? Okay! Hope you like it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Empty. Devastated. Lost. This is how she felt. How she feels. How she will always feel.<p>

No one can save her but that boy. That not-so-tall boy with the blond hair and the green eyes. If they were blue, she'd say they were as deep as the ocean. Oh man, the times she'd get lost in those beautiful eyes.

Laying in her bed in her dark room, pretending she was asleep, that's all she could think about: him. How could someone be so perfect? How, in the name of God, could someone make her feel that way? Breathless, helpless, selfless. How could she care so much about that someone?

How could someone change her the way he did?

That scared her to no end. But the only thing that scared her more than everything was the fact he left her and she didn't move on. The fact that before, she'd be the one to end a relationship. Nothing has ever hurt that much, absolutely nothing. Not even her father speech once he found out she was pregnant. Not even breaking up with Finn, or with Puck, or with any other guy she has had a relationship with.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. She couldn't be the only one hurting, she couldn't be the only one bruised, she couldn't be the only one dying inside.

She just couldn't. It was not right.

She felt angry. Angry at him, angry at herself, angry at Finn, angry at Santana, angry at everyone and everything that surrounded her. She was a mess, yes. But it wasn't because she wanted to be the mess she turned into.

If she were to blame anyone, she'd blame Sam. If she were to be angry at anyone for what she became, she'd be angry at Sam.

But she just couldn't bring herself to hate him. Not for one minute, not for one second. Hate was something she felt for almost everyone, but Sam. Not him.

"_Can someone make it stop?" _she thought, in the back of her mind. And with tears streaming down her face, she finally closed her eyes. And muttering his name, she fell asleep, with his face on her mind.


	2. When You're Gone

**Chapter II - When You're Gone**

The first time she heard her alarm clock, she ignored it completely and came back to sleep. The second time, she covered herself with her pillow. The third time her mom, Judy, also knocked on the door. Impossible to ignore.

Still asleep, she struggled to sit on her bed. She was still tired – she didn't sleep more than 4 hours - and her bedroom was a mess. It was a really sunny Monday, but it wasn't too hot. The weather was perfect, exactly the way she liked. The sun rays would go through her closed window to the mirror standing on her wall.

- Quinn! Hurry up, you're late already! – Judy yelled from the kitchen.

- Coming!

She slowly got up from her bed, straight to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and started choosing her clothes for the day. She choose a white dress with red flowers. It fit perfectly on her.

She brushed her hair quickly, put on a little amount of makeup just so she could disguise her sleeping face and headed to the kitchen. Her mom handed her an apple, kissed her cheek and said "Have a good day!" as nicely as possible.

And she was ready.

In a minute or two she was at Mckinley. It was really close from her house, so she'd go walking everyday.

Opening up the door of her locker room, she felt her heart ache when she saw a picture of Sam.

"_Crap"_, she thought, when she realized that she was about to go another day with him on her mind. She gave a sad smile in the realization that she actually thought she would be able not to think about him for at least a period of 24 hours.

- HEEEEEEEEYY? – a loud, loud scream echoed through the hallway.

It was Santana. Quinn jumped a little. She was so distracted she didn't even realize that Santana has been beside her for about two minutes talking to her about her weekend.

- I am so sorry! I didn't hear you. I didn't even see you coming! – she said, putting her books in to the locker room.

- Nahh, it's okay – Santana said, smiling. – I know you've been through some heavy times. I mean, it was Sam's birthday yesterday and-

Santana noticed the smile Quinn had on her face disappear at the mention of his name. It was not a surprise for any of the Glee club members how Quinn still felt about him. They usually avoided to talk about him in front of her but sometimes Santana would forget about that little detail.

- You know what? Forget it. – she said when Quinn closed her locker room and turned herself to face Santana – It's not a big deal. You're just gonna move on with your life like you've been doing since last year, okay?

Quinn shook her head. _"If only she had saw me last night"_, Quinn thought. She'd never talk about how hurt she still was with anyone, not even Santana, her best friend. Everybody knew that yes, the feelings were still there. But the crying, the standing up almost all night everyday, the hurting… no one knew.

The bell rang and they left for their first period. Quinn felt good in that moment. She thought that maybe if she focused on her classes she'd stop thinking about him, at least for a little while. That's what she wanted the most: to stop thinking about him.

* * *

><p>It was finally Glee time. For Quinn, the best and worst part of her day. Best because she could sing, dance, let it all go. Worst because around a year ago, in that same choir room, she had sung her first duet. With Sam, of course.<p>

- Alright everybody, Sectionals are coming up. – said Schue, with enthusiasm. – This year is gonna be tough, yeah. But that doesn't mean we can't do it. So let's focus on our choices of songs! I'll be taking every single opinion and then I'll choose the best ones.

- I say we sing Michael Jackson! – Artie said.

- What? No! My solo has to be originally performed by a woman. – Rachel said, standing up.

- Your solo? – Santana giggled – I'm sorry to inform but this year _I_ am the one getting a solo.

- But you got one last year! That's not fair, it's _my_ turn – Rachel argued back

- STOP IT! – Schue screamed. – This year there is no solo. Everyone is getting a different part.

Quinn couldn't help but find all of that ridiculous. Why would anyone fight over a solo in a stupid competition? She should be the one screaming, kicking someone's butt, doing something. She should be the one to say out loud how she was feeling. She was the one who was terribly hurt, why wasn't anyone even caring about her?

"_Solos. Stupid, stupid solos." _She thought. She was so mad. And angry. And broken. Generally, just a huge, huge mess.

And while she was desperately needing help, they were fighting over solos.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'll be putting these little notes under the chapters, yay.<br>So, the Prologue was really short and this first chapter is basically me introducing Quinn's day-to-day life without Sam around her. I do know that right now you guys must be totally lost wondering what's the story of this, well, story. You'll have to read to figure out, but yes, Sam is coming back. There are a lot of different aspects when it comes to Glee's real storyline and this fic. You'll figure all of them out as you read, no worries.**

**I love reviews! So tell me what you guys are thinking about this fanfic.  
>Love, Juliana!<strong>


	3. Second Chance

"We need Sam Evans." Finn said, trying to convince Schue he could bring the New Directions to win Sectionals. Quinn shivered at the mention of his name. "He's in Kentucky. Rachel and I will go there and we'll bring him back."

Quinn shivered once again when Schue accepted the idea.

_"No."_, she thought. It wasn't Finn's place to break them up and then bring him back. And what about Santana? Her best friend, but at the same time one of the people she blamed for Sam leaving her. Since the day she found out Santana and Sam were seeing each other, she started on a love-hate relationship with Santana. Even though she's helped her last year with the hair cut and this year with her rebel fase, her heart couldn't 100% forgive her.

But she just lived with it. Just like she lived with the fact Sam left. Left the school, the Glee club, left her.

But now? If everything went out as planned, in about 24 hours she would be seeing his face again. Yes, that made her happy, but it also made her heart ache so bad she felt like she wouldn't handle it.

"Are you okay?" Santana whispered, her voice so low that even Quinn, who sat beside her, had trouble listening to it clearly.

"Yes." She said, faking a smile. "I'm fine."

No, she was not.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to be passing her by quicker than the other days. She wanted to be this little bug so she could fly all the way to Kentucky to see if he was, in fact, coming back or not.<p>

"So, sweetie, what's going on with you today?" Her mom said, approaching her bed and sitting on the corner of it. "You're acting different. If my mother's senses are still working, something is bothering you. So spill it out!" She said, smiling.

"Mom, it's nothing. I'm fine." She said. "I'm just fine." She repeated, as if she was trying to convince not only her mom but herself that she was in fact fine.

"No, you're not." She thanked God in her mind that someone actually noticed it. "I'm your mom, and I've known you for 18 years." Judy said, holding her daughter's hand. "Talk to me, Quinnie!"

She took a deep breath, mentally reminding her to hold back every single drop of water that would possibly threat to fall off of her eyes. "It's Sam." She said as she closed her notebook and put it on her side, sitting on her bed so she was facing her mom. "Finn and Rachel went to Kentucky to try to get him back. I'm just... so not over him." The tears started to tickle her eyes. "I love him, mom. Since last year, since the day I first saw him, until today. Nothing has changed except that now he's nowhere to be found when I look for him on the hallways." She let go a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "But I'm not ready to face him again. At least not yet."

Judy realized her daughter's strength in holding back her tears. She didn't like to cry when her mom was around, part of it because she would ask what's wrong and she'd have to say it, only making her cry more, and part of it because Judy would cry along and seeing her mother cry was something she couldn't stand.

She wanted to help her daughter, make her suffer go away, but she had no idea what to do. Love issues, oh how she knew well the feeling.

"If you want to, you can be stay home tomorrow. Maybe one more day can help you get prepared." She said, trying as best as she could to help her daughter in something she knew wasn't possible to be cured by mother's words.

"Thank you mom." Quinn smiled. "But no. I can't stop my life because of him, you know? I'll just... I don't know, I'll figure something out. I have to face him, it's not like the end of the world or something." She said, putting back her teenage façade.

"Okay then." Judy said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "I have to go now. I'm having a meeting this afternoon in the club." She said, getting up and walking towards the door, stopping and looking at her daughter once again. "Are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Yes, mom! Now go before you're late!" She said, smiling. "And thank you. Again. For everything."

"You're welcome, honey. That's what mothers are for, after all." She giggled and left the room.

Maybe her mother was right. Maybe one more day would help her.

Or maybe not.

Because if you take acquaintance of the fact that Sam has been gone for almost 5 months and she still is not over him, you'll realize one day won't help her at all.

So skip school for one day wouldn't help her. She had to go to school, face him, hug him, talk to him. Act as if she was completely over him, as if her feelings towards him were nothing but friendly. That was a lie, of course. But it doesn't matter, not anymore.

She'll lie to keep his friendship. Being friends with him is better than not talking at all, right?

"_Right"_, she thought.

So she had a plan. Act normal. Act friendly. He won't notice. Everybody knows she feels something for him but no one has the slightest idea it's still that strong. So that's it, she's gonna pretend. That's supposed to be more than enough, right? That's supposed to be the only thing she can do.

Or maybe not. Maybe, just maybe, she could fight for him. She could try to do everything she didn't do while he was still there. She could try to get a second chance. Maybe she should give it a shot. That could be her opportunity to make it up to him. The cheating, the hurt, the everything. She could make it right this time, if only he'd give her a second chance.

"_This is it. I'm gonna fight for him, fight for a second chance."_ She thought, smiling, as she reached for the promise ring he gave to her while they were still together. He didn't ask for it back, so she kept it on that little box, hiding it under her clothes on her wardrobe.

She was going to get it right this time. She could almost feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are gonna start to get better now, yay. Depressed!Quinn may be getting some vacation in the next chapters. But remember: vacations always end. I'll probably introduce some other relationships after chapter 4, such as Brittana, Finchel, Tike and all the established relationships on the actual show.<strong>

**I'm loving the reviews. I know this is a brand new story and Fabrevans is not that much of a popular couple here but still, thank you so much! Hope you guys are liking this story as much as I'm loving to write it.**

**Every chapter is named after a song. This chapter's song is Second Chance by Shinedown. It's actually a suicide song, from my point of view, but it still works since it talks about goodbye being a second chance or something.**

**So that's it! Did you guys like this chapter? Please let me know by reviewing it ;)**


	4. He's Back

"Not if I can help!" He said, entering the room. Kurt was just talking about how they'd lose Sectionals.

Quinn had this feeling in the pit of her stomach the whole morning. She thought that maybe he wouldn't come since he didn't get to any classroom. But when she heard that voice - _his_ voice -, she felt her whole body tremble. Her throat went completely dry and her hands started to shake and get sweaty.

For a split of a second she didn't know what to do, but she quickly got herself together and got up.

"Come here!" She said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

The moment she touched him, the moment she felt his hands on his back, oh how she was convinced that was a dream. But then she felt his perfume. There was something familiar in that perfume. It was the same one she gave him a week before they broke up. She couldn't believe he began to use that perfume._Her perfume. _

Unfortunately, they broke apart. His touch, his breath, his perfume. She was about to go weak in his arms, except she came back to reality in the perfect timing.

He hasn't really changed. Except his hair was shorter and a bit darker, he was the same. He still had that goofy smile everytime he got a guitar and started playing it.

Quinn couldn't help but notice the looks he'd give her. Once, when he said "True friend help you find your way back", even though she knew it was all out of her mind since she had nothing to do with him being back. And then countless times throughout the song he was singing - Red Solo Cup -, but he was looking at everyone too.

At least that's what she wanted to believe. Why would she deceive herself when he was being nothing but friendly? Maybe that idea of fighting for a second chance wasn't that good.

But, whatever. He was there. She had to put her feelings aside for at least a few hours to enjoy his company. To be able to hug him again, and again, and again. That's what she wanted. His company.

* * *

><p>The Glee club was over and on Tuesdays it wasn't their last period. They'd still have two more classes - one being Math and the last one a free period -, and luckily, Quinn succeeded to avoid Sam while oh Math class. She was hoping that his last period wasn't free as well.<p>

But it didn't work out. His last period was, in fact, a free period too. She actually giggled when she realized that maybe the universe could be still trying to tell her something. Something like "get in love, cheat, get abandoned, and then face the man who did that to you everyday" or something even more dramatic.

She tried to stay away, but she couldn't. She was the only Glee club member on that period. _"Thank you so much, universe!"_ she thought, while she saw a familiar figure approaching her. It was him.

"So, we still didn't have that much time to talk, huh?" He said, sitting beside her on a bench. It was right under a tree so they were protected from the sun.

"I know, right?" She faked a smile. "How are things going?" She said, not looking at him.

"Things are great. I mean, my dad got a new job, and so did my mom. We have a new house. In Kentucky, of course, but it's still my house." He said, looking at the field. Oh how he missed being on the football team. "My brother and my sister are fine too. They ask about you a lot." He smiled.

"Oh." She said, trying to sound nice and sweet, but she actually sounded sad. "What do you tell them?"

"I tell them that you're here, in Ohio. And that we are far away from each other, and there is no way you can drive 4 hours just to visit us." She smiled when she heard the word _us_. "And then Stevie goes all "yeah you're right, it's danger out there and she's a pretty girl", like he's a grown man." He giggled. "It's funny. But they really, really do miss you."

She finally had the guts to look at him. "I miss them too." She said, smiling.

It started like a little movie in her head. All the times she'd babysit for them, for free, in order to help them. Well, that's what she said. She had Finn, yes, but she loved Sam. And that was her excuse to stay with him. To help him. It hurted her to say repeatedly "There is nothing going on between Sam and I.", but that unfortunately was the truth.

And then when they slept, she had to go home. Sometimes she'd stay and talk to Sam and tell him she could get a job too just to give him the money. He'd laugh everytime and say Quinn Fabray and job aren't the perfect couple. He'd ask about Finn sometimes, and she could sense the pain in his voice, but his eyes and expression were completely normal.

When he finally looked at her, their eyes met, and that's what brought her back to reality. She felt a shiver going throughout her spine. She couldn't believe that she was looking at those eyes again.

"So…" He said, breaking the silence. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She said, lying as usual. "You know, Beth is back. I mean, Shelby is back, and she brought Beth. I went, uh, a little crazy in the beginning of the year, but Beth brought be back." She said, smiling when she said the name of her daughter. "She's beautiful. She's perfect."

"What do you mean by you going a little crazy?" He said, while looking at her face suddenly become funnier.

"I dyed my hair pink." She said, giggling while the memories came. "I got a tattoo and piercings and… basically, I started dressing all punk." She laughed lowly, almost inaudible. "I thought I had found myself. But oh God, I was wrong." She said, slowly closing her smile. "I'm still broken, you know. I'm still a hot mess." She said, feeling lighter while she spoke up about her problems. "But I'm working on it."

He sadly smiled and placed one hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you. If you want to, of course."

"Yes, that'd be good. Thank you Sam." She smiled.

Inside, she was so nervous, and so happy at the same time. He was there for her. That was all she wanted - for someone to be there for her - but having_him_ was what she really needed.

The bell rang and she mentally stabbed the clock. That moment was so perfect. Damn it, clock!

"I have to go find Finn. I'm staying at his house." He said, getting up, while she did the same.

"Finn's house?" She said, not believing what she just heard. He was the reason why they broke up and now they were friends again? I mean, he was amazing to him when they found out his situation, yes, but that didn't erase the past. Or maybe she was the one still hurt with all that happened, even though it was her fault. "Cool." She composed herself.

"See you tomorrow, Quinn." He kissed her cheek, followed by a warming hug. "Bye."

"Bye!" She said.

He turned back and walked away, almost running, to catch Finn. She was still standing on the same spot, trying to recover from what just happened. This moment, the kiss on the cheek, the hugs… It was all on her dreams.

She thought once he came back, he would avoid her and pretend she didn't exist but it was completely the opposite. He was actually there for her.

"He cares." She said, while walking away. "He cares."

And smiling, sure that maybe there is still a chance for them, she left the field, heading home, while daydreaming about some kind of future, not that far away, in which Sam is always by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyyyyyyy he's back! I've tried to put some of the canon storylines into this, that's why the first scene actually happened in the show.<strong>

**I hope that at this point you guys are starting to have some of the central idea of this fanfic.**

**Review please? I wanna know what you guys think!**


	5. Solo

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p>"So, what did you guys talk about?" The brunette said, excited.<p>

"Just... normal stuff. His family and his new house and my, er, punk phase." She said, putting some of her stuff from her locker on her bag. "Why are you interested in my relationship with Sam, Berry?" She said, placing her bag on her locker, then closing the door and facing the brunette.

"Q? I thought we were friends..." She said, looking down.

"But we are!" Rachel let out a breath in relief. "I just don't know why you're so interested."

"Come on." Rachel said, while following Quinn to the Glee Club meeting. "We all know you still like him."

"Rach, I don't really like talking about my romantic feelings towards-"

"Hey girls!" A blond guy passed them by, entering the choir room.

"- Sam." Quinn said slowly, still focusing on the blonde, until he took a sit next to Brittany. "See? This is why I don't like talking about it in here." She said, approaching her seat. "If he had entered this room one second later he would've listened his name!" Rachel giggled at the tone of her friend's voice.

Quinn took a seat next to Santana, as usual, except that Sam was setting right in front of her. She felt like some kinda of psycho when she saw his hair. She didn't know exactly why, but she would give everything to be caressing his hair right now.

_"Oh shit, I really do miss him."_ She thought, while Mr. Schue entered the room.

"Okay everyone. Today is Monday, it's time for a new week lesson." He said, writing on the blackboard. "Solos!"

Rachel was the first to stand up and clap. Then Santana did the same, and Mercedes said "Yay" and suddenly the whole class was all high-fives and cheering. The whole class but Quinn. She didn't care about solos.

"Every student will have the chance to perform a solo this week." He said, smiling bright. "That's the only solution I found after that argument last week. Anyway, pick your songs, pick the day to sing, and that's it! Enjoy."

"Mr. Schue?" Quinn said, raising her hand.

"Yes, Quinn." He said, turning to face her.

"What if we-" She stopped when she realized everyone else was happy about the solos. "What if _I_ don't want to perform a solo?"

Suddenly there was silence in the room. She could feel Rachel's gazing at her, as if she just had committed some kind of crime.

"I'm sorry, Q, it's this week's lesson, everyone's gonna have to perform."

"Oh, ok. Thank you."

Needless to say, Quinn didn't want to perform. She was sure she was going to end up picking a love song and she wouldn't be able to control herself when Sam looked at her with those beautiful, breathtaking eyes.

But she was gonna try. That way, she could try to make Sam realize she still loves him. Maybe that's gonna help her somehow in her "journey" to get Sam back.

* * *

><p><strong>This is SO short, I'm sorry! It's just that Christmas spirit took over my body and I decided to update this story. Btw, I'm really bad at creating plots. I wish I could just skip to the fluffy moments between Sam and Quinn but that would be too fast. Anyway, hope you guys like it.<strong>

**Also thank you for the story alerts and for putting this story as your favorites! I just checked my ff e-mail and it had tons of alerts and stuff, thank you!**

**The song of this title is Solo by Demi Lovato.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Coincidences

Quinn still didn't know what song she was going to perform for this week's lesson. She wanted to put every single love song together and just sing it, but only for Sam. Although she was trying to change, she still didn't want to seem weak.

It was Monday afternoon when she decided to go to the Mall. She told her mom she was visiting some cd store so she could go through cds and lyrics to find a song she was comfortable with.

She dressed comfortably, putting on a light pink dress. As usual, the dress fit perfectly on her. Then, she went for ballerina flats this time, and she left her hair straightened and put on a headband with a black flower on the left side. She was ready.

She picked up her keys from her bedside table, shouted bye to her mom and left the house. She then entered her car, putting the keys on the ignition and starting the car.

The Mall wasn't far away. She drove for about 5 minutes and she was already there. Locking the car doors and making sure the alarm was on, she entered the Mall, and she made sure her first stop was the cd store.

She entered the store and made her way to the pop section. She went through some cds, looking for songs that would interest her just by the title, but nothing. She even gave a couple of songs a listen, but none of them captured what she wanted to sing. Singing, for her, was one of the few ways of expressing her feelings – being them sadness or happiness, love or hatred -, but she found it particularly hard to find the right song for this lesson.

Then, she went through another line full of cds, when she picked one randomly and read the soundtrack on the back of the cd case.

She found it.

The title of the song fit her like a glove. It meant exactly what she wanted to sing about, what she was feeling.

Even then, she listened to the 30 seconds preview.

"_It's definitely this one." _She said, listening to the last seconds of the song.

And that's when she saw him. She didn't believe it for a second. She found the song _and him_? She was sure the universe was trying, again, to tell her something. But this time, it wasn't a bad thing.

"Hey, Q!" She heard someone shout from the other side of the store.

Pretending to be surprised to see him, she turned around and mustered up the brightest smile she had ever smiled since the beginning of the years. At first, she was faking it, but when her eyes met his, the faking was gone. His eyes were _that_ powerful.

"Hello, Sam! I didn't see you here." _Liar. _"I suppose what brings you here is this week's lesson, right?"

He smiled. "Exactly. Same for you?" He said while going through the cds.

"Yes!" She smiled again. Twice already since she saw him. "I found it already, though." She said putting the cd up and then down quickly so he couldn't really see it.

"Good for you, I'm still stuck in this pile of cds. I can't seem to find _one_ good song, it's unbelievable."

She smiled again. _"Why is he doing this to me?"_ She asked herself. It was not really normal for her to smile three times in the same conversation.

"Found it!" He said, quite loudly, taking her back to reality. "Ahh, this song is great." He said, proud of himself.

"Let me see it." She said, approaching him, but he put the cd behind his back.

"I wanna see yours too, then." He said, smiling.

She was this close to giving up and showing him the song because of that smile. _"Stupid, stupid smile."_ She thought.

But she composed herself. "Nope. It's a surprise, it's not fair for you to know the song before everyone else!" She said, firmly. _Liar._ She just didn't want him to realize the song was for him, at least not in that moment.

"Fine then." He said, almost hiding the small cd case with his two hands. "Mine is a surprise too."

"Fine." She said, smiling again. _"Holy shit."_ She thought, when she realized what she just did.

They both headed to the closest cashier in the store.

"So, what are you doing after this?" He asked while handing the money to the cashier.

"_Don't freak out. Do. Not. Freak. Out." _She thought when she felt her heartbeat getting stronger.

"Um, nothing. I thought about grabbing ice-cream at the Food Court, actually." She said, waiting for the cashier to scan her cd on the cash register. She thanked God on her mind for keeping Sam busy putting his cd on a plastic bag while the cd was really visible.

"Well then" He said, looking at her. "Let's go grab an ice-cream." He said, smiling. "That is of course if you want me to join you."

"Okay." _"Of course I want you to join me you stupid dumbass"_ She thought, actually happy for the first time this year.

* * *

><p>"I want half Chocolate half Vanilla, please." She asked, already paying for the ice-cream.<p>

"You never change, do you?" Sam said, smiling.

"Excuse me?" She faced him with a confused look now.

"Your ice-cream order." He said. "You always ask for half Chocolate half Vanilla."

She smiled. "And you always ask for-"

"Strawberry." He said cutting her and making his order already, still facing her. "I'd like Strawberry." He now turned to the man standing beside the ice-cream machine.

He looked at her again and they both giggled. Then the giggling stopped and they were left just staring at each other's eyes. For a brief moment Quinn thought she had saw something in his look. Something almost screaming he missed her, but she wasn't sure because the man pulled them back to reality when he said "Here." And handed her the ice-cream.

She immediately looked at the man, that turned around to prepare Sam's ice-cream. Sam then cleared his throat to take away the embarrassment a bit, and grabbed the ice-cream when the man handed it to him. He thanked the man, gave him the money and put the ice-cream on the closest table.

Quinn was ready to put the ice-cream on the same table in order to pull out her chair, but Sam was faster. She could feel her cheeks getting redder but she couldn't let herself blush. Not when he was doing nothing but being friendly. So she quickly sat down and took off the little spoon from the ice-cream, licking it to take her mind off of the whole blushing thing.

He then sit down, put ice-cream on his spoon and brought it to his mouth. From the corner of his eye he could see Quinn doing the same. They were silent for a brief moment, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Both of them were just glad to be on each other's presence, that was it.

"So, how's your mother going?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"She's good." She said, bringing the spoon to her mouth again. "She's been a lot easier to like since my dad left the house actually. Before, he'd tell her everything she had to do. He controlled her, to be honest. But now she's herself. Though you knew that already. Anyway, she's the same person she was last time you saw her, basically."

"That's good." He said. "I like your mom."

She smiled.

Then, they started talking about random stuff. School, how was Sam while he was in Kentucky, and then once he asked how was she while he was gone. She lied, of course, telling him about all of the Beth-Shelby-Puck story, avoiding as much as she could to talk about herself.

When they were done with their ice-creams, they both got up.

"Well, I should go now." She said. "I had a lovely time!"

"Do you want me to drive you home or something? I got a car too once I started, um, working as, you know…" He was visibly ashamed to say the word, so she helped him.

"No, Sam, it's fine. I came here with my car actually."

"Oh, okay." He seemed quite disappointed. "Well then, see you tomorrow at school."

"See ya." She said.

And when she thought this is all that was going to happen, he kissed her cheek softly. She felt her body tremble at his touch, but she simply ignored it and when Sam pulled back, she smiled and walked away.

"_Oh well"_ She thought while reaching for her car. _"That was a hell of a coincidence."_

And smiling like a fool, she left the driveway, thinking about Sam and his sweet, beautiful eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, second Fabrevans moment we have here, uh? As I've said before, I'm terrible in writing details and creating plots and stuff like that, but I surprised myself with this chapter, I guess I was able to write the whole scene I had in mind.<strong>

**So, I'm not getting much reviews :( That's bad ok I like reviews. But it's okay. Just remember: the more reviews, the faster I'll update!**

**RJRRAA: Um, probably not. I already have the song in my mind but the chapter isn't written yet so I'm not sure, but 99% of me says she's gonna end up singing the song I have in my mind right now.**

**Talking about the song, hopefully I'll keep it a secret until the day she's singing it. But when you guys find out, you'll all be mad at me cause it's just so predictable lol Anyway, hope you liked it! Oh and btw, next chapter the performances will start. I'm not gonna give the details of every performance, just the important ones that have effects on the plot itself.**

**Review please!**


	7. Next To You

After the meeting in the mall, Sam couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. Oh God, he missed her so much. They way her golden lacks of hair would fall free over her shoulders, the way she would look at him whenever he complimented her, the way she would smile shyly everytime they parted from a kiss... He missed her, everything she was and everything she did, he missed her. He tried to fight it for some time when he tried to win Mercedes back, but he didn't succeed. He wanted to forget her for good. And he was so close to doing so while in Kentucky. Of course he would still sleep with her eyes in his mind but at least he could keep his mind off of her throughout the day.

That was something for him, some kind of progress. Quinn for him was like a drug. An addictive drug that he wanted to quit, but couldn't. Just the sight of her name would make him shiver. Thank God he was always so good in hiding his feelings when he wanted.

To be honest, he never stopped loving her. Not even while he was with Santana, not even while he was with Mercedes. Back in Kentucky he met a girl named Annie. They made out, she was cool, but it didn't work out. Maybe part of what made him look at her was the fact she was blonde, with green eyes. And when he realized that, he considered himself defeated by his neverending love for Quinn. Because once you start making out with someone because they remind you of your ex-girlfriend, boy, you're not over her.

Shaking his head, as if it would somehow make him stop thinking about Quinn, he finished his breakfast. He was ready to go to school, wearing a plaid t-shirt and jeans, with his golden hair almost falling on his eyes. He grabbed his books and his backpack and headed to his car, turning it on and driving the streets he still didn't know so well - after all he had just moved in that new neighborhood - and finally made his way to the school's driveway.

He parked his car on the first empty spot he found, grabbed his books and opened the door, stepping outside. The weather was good, pleasant, and he was sure it was probably raining soon so that made the day even better. He loved rain. The sound of the raindrops falling freely on the ground, the smell of the dust after the rain was over, the cold air that made him stay on the couch with a blanket watching tv. He loved the cold. Autumn was his favorite season. It wasn't snowing anymore, at least not as long as he can remember, but it still wasn't hot. It was perfect.

The bell ring and it brought Sam back to reality. It was time to study and to focus 100% on the teachers.

_"Maybe 99% of attention."_ He thought, when he saw Quinn entering the same classroom he was about to enter.

* * *

><p>It was finally Glee time and Sam was starting to get really nervous. He chose to sing his song that day. It has been so long since he sang alone in front of people. Of course he would always sing to Stacy and Stevie, but it was different than singing in front of the whole Glee Club after so many months.<p>

Still, what was really frightening him was to sing in front of Quinn. He was about to throw up because of the anxiety, actually. Singing that song and having to look away and not in her eyes would certainly kill him inside. But he had to.

"Okay, so who's first?" Mr. Schue said, smiling bright.

"Me!" Rachel stood up.

_"Of course."_ He thought, in a playful tone.

"I'm gonna sing He Loves You by The Pretty Reckless." She said, placing herself on the middle of the stage.

Sam was too busy singing his song in his mind that he didn't even notice Rachel's song until she started singing the chorus.

_If he loves you, he loves you not  
>Be the one to leave him, baby don't get caught<br>If he loves you, set your heart on fire  
>I hate to be the one to tell you he's a liar<br>If he loves you, he loves you not_

That's when everybody started dancing and laughing. He caught Quinn's eyes for a brief moment before she got up and started dancing too, but he couldn't bring himself to stand up. He was hypnotized by Quinn. As usually, he just kept staring at her until the final verses were sang.

_Be the one to leave him, baby don't get caught  
>'Cause if he loves you, oh if he loves you, he loves you not.<em>

Everyone was clapping right now and sitting down again, while Rachel smiled brightly and breathed heavily.

"Well done, Rachel!" Mr Schue said, while Rachel found her way to her chair. "Such an upbeat and fun song, it was awesome!"

"Thank you, Mr. Schue. I knew everyone would like it." She smiled proudly.

"Okay, now, who's next?"

Sam was about to raise his hand when Santana stood up. _"Damn it."_, he thought.

"May I go now, Mr. Schue?" She asked, not really waiting for an answer because she was already making her way to the center of the choir room.

Noticing her acts, Mr. Schue didn't even answer. He just sit down and listened to her.

"I'm going to sing Keeps Gettin' Better by the amazing Christina Aguilera." She said, smiling. Everyone cheered. "Now shut up and hear me." She said, smiling ironically.

Santana started singing and Brittany and Mike started dancing around her.

Sam didn't give a shit. It was nothing like him to ignore people performing in front of him but he was so, so nervous. He just wanted to sing and finish all of this. So he kept singing the song in his mind and playing with his guitar. And when he stopped to take notice of what was going on around him, Santana finished her song and the clapping stopped too.

"Mr. Schue can I go now?" Sam said, not wasting any time.

"Of course you can, Sam."

"Okay." He said, getting up and pulling a chair to the center of the choir room, sitting on it. "So, I'm gonna sing "Next 2 You" by Chris Brown feat Justin Bieber."

"Bieber again?" Santana said, giggling.

"As I was saying..." Sam said, ignoring the latina's comment "... I kind of changed it a bit, it's slower and.. Er, just, listen to it."

His hands were shaking, but he learnt from the one and only Rachel Berry to ignore every kind of shakiness and nervousness while he was on stage. Ignore it, and it will go away. So he started playing his guitar, the first chords, and then the first verses.

_You've got that smile  
>That only heaven can make<br>I pray to God everyday  
>That you keep that smile<em>

He was looking down at his guitar, trying as best as he could to avoid Quinn's eyes.

_Yeah, you are my dream  
>There's not a thing I won't do<br>I'll give my life up for you  
>'Cause you are my dream<em>

At that moment, Quinn wanted to burst into tears and leave that choir room as fast as she could. But no, he was her friend, as much as it hurted her and broke her from inside out, she had to stay calm.

_Yeah baby, everything that I have is yours  
>You will never go cold or hungry<br>I'll be there when you insecure  
>Let you know that you're always lovely<br>Girl, cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

When he finally reached the chorus, the band members joined him to form a faster melody, but still not as fast as the original song. The girls started singing as background singers.

_One day when the sky is falling  
>I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you  
>Nothing will ever come between us<br>I'll be standing right next to you  
>Right next to you<em>

The song was faster right now, people were clapping, and he finally looked up, meeting Quinn's eyes for the first time since he started singing.

_If you had my child  
>You would make my life complete<br>Just to have your eyes only on me  
>That'd be mine forever<em>

Someone started playing the guitar so he could get up and only sing it. So he did it, trying not to make it so clear who the song was for, singing the next verses for Brittany and then Santana, who were sitting next to each other clapping.

_Yeah baby, everything that I have is yours  
>You will never go cold or hungry<br>I'll be there when you insecure  
>Let you know that you're always lovely<br>Girl, cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

Then he started singing it for Rachel, still trying to avoid Quinn.

_One day when the sky is falling  
>I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you  
>Nothing will ever come between us<br>I'll be standing right next to you  
>Right next to you<em>

He then moved to Tina and Mercedes, smiling briefly and coming to the center of the choir room again.

_We're made for one another  
>Me and You<br>And I have no fear  
>I know we'll make it through<em>

_One day when the sky is falling  
>I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you  
>Ohh ohh ohhhhh<em>

Then, what he was avoiding had to happen. He made eye contact with Quinn, and once he looked at her hazel eyes, the fear was gone.

_One day when the sky is falling  
>I'll be standing right next to you ( right next to you oooh)<br>Right next to you (right next to you oooh)  
>Nothing will ever come between us,<br>I'll be standing right next to you (ooh ooh ooohh)  
>Right next to you (right next to yooou)<em>

Even though he wanted to stop the song and kiss her right there and now, he focused and came back to the center of the room, now just dancing randomly and singing the last verses.

_Oh na na  
>Oh yeah<br>Stand by my side  
>When the sky falls down<br>I'll be there  
>I'll be there<em>

_You've got that smile  
>That only heaven can make<br>I pray to God everyday,  
>To keep you forever.<em>

At the end of the song, everyone was clapping and cheering, even Quinn. He took that as a sign that she didn't realize the song was for her. And he was right. Quinn at first thought about the possibility but she shook off that thought once he started singing it for all the girls. _"It's just a stupid song for a stupid lesson"_, she thought. _"It has absolutely nothing to do with me, with Sam, with us. Nothing."_

And with that, the Glee Club reunion of that day ended. Sam was happy he could sing his heart out. He missed doing that. And he missed Quinn, more than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Too long? : Sorry I got a little carried away. This is the longest chapter so far lol Anyway, this chapter, different from the other ones, was Sam-centric, showing his thoughts and stuff.**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! Can't believe I got to chapter 7, and there is still so much story to go on with! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE? :)**


	8. Why Don't You Love Me?

Quinn decided to perform on Friday. She thought that if he realized the song was for him, she would have the whole weekend to prepare different excuses for a possible confrontation next Monday. So that, somehow, comforted her.

But Friday came faster than she expected - and wanted. Suddenly it was the last period of the day, and she was hearing Mr. Schue call her name saying she was the only one that didn't perform yet.

Her heart was pounding fast, so fast she could hear it. Her hands were shaking and sweating, but on the outside she looked calm and one hundred percent prepared for performing. She has always been good in faking emotions - maybe she could try acting some day too.

But she couldn't get distracted. So she got up and shook her head slightly, while walking towards the center of the room.

"Hi. So, um.. This is originally a duet. Actually I don't even know it's a duet since it's a band featuring another singer, so.. Er. Yeah okay, it's a duet. But I'm singing it by myself." She said, trying to keep her confident self showing. "I hope you guys like it."

The band started the melody and she started singing.

_See, I can't wake up  
>I'm living a nightmare that keeps playing over again<br>Locked in a room, so hung up on you  
>And you're cool with just being friends<em>

_Left on the sidelines  
>Stuck at a red light, waiting for my time<br>And I can't see_

She really didn't move a lot. She was afraid she would look at Sam's eyes and break down, she was afraid of looking at the Glee Club. She just looked down and beutifully sang the rest of the song, trying her best to stay focused.

_Why don't you love me  
>Touch me, tell me I'm your everything<br>The air you breathe  
>And why don't you love me, baby<br>Open up your heart tonight  
>'cause I could be all that you need, oh<em>

_Why don't you love me?  
>Why don't you love me?<em>

Sam knew it. Sam knew what she meant with that song. Santana once told him she broke down saying she wanted somebody to love her, and that somebody was _him_. And now, he was sending a message to him. That's why she didn't let him see the song. He looked for her eyes, trying to tell her he felt the same way, but she continued to sing looking at the walls or the floor, avoiding not only his eyes but everyone's.

_See, I'm just too scared to tell you the truth  
>'Cause my heart, it can't take anymore<br>Broken and bruised longing for you  
>And I don't know what I'm waiting for<em>

_Left on the side lines  
>Stuck at a red light waiting for my time<br>So just tell me_

_Why don't you love me  
>Touch me, tell me I'm your everything<br>The air you breathe  
>And why don't you love me, baby<br>Open up your heart tonight  
>'cause I could be all that you need, oh<em>

She could feel his eyes looking at her direction but she didn't want to look at him. At least not until the song was over. She needed to finish that damn song, she needed to.

_Why don't you give me a reason (give me a reason)  
>Please tell me the truth (please tell me the truth)<br>You know that I keep believing (I keep believing)  
>'Till I'm with you<em>

_Why don't you love me, kiss me  
>I can feel your heart tonight<br>It's killing me _

_Why don't you love me  
>Touch me, tell me I'm your everything<br>The air you breathe  
>And why don't you love me, baby<br>Open up your heart tonight  
>'cause I could be all that you need, oh<em>

_Why don't you love me?_

And that was it. She finally looked at Sam's eyes and last thing he knew, she was running away. The Glee Club was, in the lack of other words, mesmerized. They never saw Quinn show so much emotion towards a song, towards a boy. There wasn't one single sound after Quinn left. Not even from Rachel, not even from Mr. Schue. They were all looking at each other, nobody knew exactly what to do.

But Sam did. He was sick and tired of seeing Quinn hurt while no one does a stupid thing to help her. But this time it was worse because he was the reason she was hurting. He couldn't just wait for someone to fix the mistakes he made. He needed to do it by himself. So without second thoughts, he walked away, approaching the door.

Just as he was leaving he heard the Glee Club start to whisper things to each other. He didn't understand any of it, and he didn't care. He wanted to find her, he needed to, he needed to make things right.

He searched for her at the girls' bathroom, not hesitating to enter it. No success. He searched for her everywhere for about 10 minutes when he finally saw. She was crying under the bleachers. He could almost hear the sound of his heart breaking. She was literally sobbing, with her face buried on her hands while she sat on the ground.

He wanted to punch himself at that moment. Look at what he did to her. She was looking so... fragile. So beaten, so weak. If somebody else did that to her, he wouldn't spare the guy, he would just beat him as much as he could. But no, he did that.

He carefully approached her, his heart breaking more and more as the sound of her sobs became closer. He was now standing practically beside her.

"Quinn?" He said, almost as a whisper.

She almost jumped when she heard her name. She wasn't expecting no one to look for her, and what kept her from actually jumping was when she recognized the voice. _His_ voice.

"Go away." She said, with her voice breaking when she said the last word. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"No." He said, looking down at her. "I'm not going away. And I don't need to see you, I just want to talk."

"What do you want, Sam?" She still, not moving a single bone of her body.

"So, the song. It was pretty dope, you know." He said, trying to sound friendly. "Who... who did you sing it for?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, Sam." She said angrily, finally looking up.

He smiled. "I knew it would work."

"Shut up." She said, hiding her face again.

"Hey, I saw your face already, there is no surprise left." He said. She kept hiding her face. "Come on, Q, we really need to talk."

Quinn sighed, finally giving up and sitting normally now. "Okay."

He was surprise she gave up this easily, so he didn't really know what to say. He sat beside her, while she tried to fix her messy hair.

"You don't need to fix your hair like that." He said, looking at her. "You look beautiful."

"Really? This is what you wanna talk about?" She said, trying to hide the fact she was actually enjoying his compliment.

"Not really." He said, looking away now. "I wanna talk about us." He sighed. "My song was for you too."

"But I-"

"Remember when I said that _all the songs I sing_ are for you?" He said, looking at her. She nodded. "Just because we broke up it doesn't mean it changed."

"So that means that you don't hate me?" She said, finally looking at him.

"How could I ever hate you, Quinn?" He looked at her, meeting her eyes. He could feel his heart melting just at the sight of her sweet, beautiful hazel eyes. He put a lock of hair that was falling on Quinn's eyes behind her ear.

Everything felt perfect at that moment, for both of them. Quinn was realizing how stupid she were to think that Sam hated her or just wanted her as a friend. It was all written on his eyes. She knew how to read his eyes better than everyone, but still she wanted to think he didn't want her.

Sam thought Quinn never loved him for real, to be honest. But now he could see it. She loved him before, and she still loves him now. It's a sweet and pure love. She was his first love, and gladly she loved him black. It was like he was dreaming, except that now he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the dream.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know." He said, stroking her cheek. "I want whatever you want, Quinn."

"I want you." She said, caressing his face with her hand. "I _need_ you."

And that was enough for him. All the self control he was trying to have, he lost. He broke the space between their lips and it was like there were fireworks everywhere. The feelings of having her lips on his again was beyond explanation. The kiss was soft, slow, romantic. She gladly gave him entrance when he asked, and the way he was holding her gave her goosebumps. She could feel tears on the corner of her eyes. But this time, happy tears.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless, gasping for her, and smiling brightly. They just kept staring at each other for a good five seconds while they kept their breathing under control before they were locking lips again.

They broke apart once again.

"I missed you so much." She said, leaning in his left shoulder. "You have no idea how miserable I was while you were away."

"I missed you too, Q." He said, running his fingers through her hair. "And you don't have to be miserable anymore because I'm here now. And I'm not leaving you ever again."

She didn't say anything else. She just wanted to stay there, on his embrace, feeling his strong arms around her while he pecked her head an forehead. That was paradise for her, that was all she needed.

"I love you." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too."

She smiled and thanked God on her mind for finally bringing the only thing she still needed for her.

That moment for her was perfect, but she had to go. The Glee Club meeting was almost over and she owned Mr. Schue an explanation on why she ran away after the song was over.

"Sam?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He said.

"We should go now." She said, looking at him.

"Nooooo!" He said, hugging her.

She laughed. "Sam, seriously, we have to go." She got up, looking at him.

"Arg. Okay." He said, getting up. "But I need to do something before we go."

"What?" She said, smiling.

"This."

He grabbed her waist and kissed her. She put her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. They broke apart and she looked at him, holding his hands.

"Let's go, Sam."

He smiled and they walked to the choir room hand-in-hand. People looked at them and whispered and smiled at them. They were as happy as they could be, not really caring about anything else. They loved each other, and now they were back together, and that was all they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>First update of 2012 yay!<strong>

**So, I wanted to put a lot of drama between them before the kiss but I just can't. I wanted them to be together as fast as I could so yeah.**

**This was extremely cliche and fluffy and everything and I'm sorry if you don't like it but this is my way of writing. And omg I love them sfm.**

**Okay so yeah. Review please! I apologize for any grammatical errors, typos, etc. **


	9. I've Got An Idea

It has been 3 weeks since the day Sam and Quinn finally reunited. They were as happy as they could possibly be. Sam would always pick up Quinn at her house so they could have breakfast together before school and then drive her to school. People would comment on how happy Quinn was. After everything - the pink hair, Beth and Shelby -, she was finally happy and smiling truthfully.

"I'm really happy for you, Quinn" Santana said, sitting beside her best friend.

"Thank, San."

"Annnnnnnnd..." Santana said, shyness evident in her voice. "...I wanna ask you something. Are you still mad at me? I mean, last year, the things that happened. I know that since we were in New York we haven't fought anymore but I always knew you still haven't forgive me because of Sam. But now that you two are together again I thought that-"

"San, relax!" Quinn said, turning to face the latina. "It's all in the past. We're 100% cool, I promise." The latina smiled. "Besides, you're my best friend. Even if Sam and I ended up as only friends, I'd still find a way to forgive you."

The latina smiled again, putting her arms around Quinn and hugging her tight. She has changed so much since she got in Glee Club. She lost her track while she was dealing with her sexuality but now she had Brittany, and her parents' acceptance. Everything fell into the right place and she was happy too, just as happy as Quinn.

If both Quinn and Santana in their freshman years ever imagined things would change so much and they would be totally different girls in their senior year, they wouldn't actually believe it.

They even physically fought once and now they were best friends. Talk about maturing.

"Hey baby." Sam said, pecking Quinn on the lips when she looked at him and sitting beside her.

"Hey Baby?" Santana said, in a playful tone. "That's like, the weirdest thing to say to your girlfriend."

"I like it." Quinn said, smiling at Sam.

He smiled back at her, looking right into her eyes. It was funny how every time their eyes met it felt like the first time. The spark was always there, the feeling they both got the first time they made eye contact, it never left.

"Ugh." The latina said, breaking the moment between Sam and Quinn. "I'm gonna go find Britts before I throw up all the food I just ate." She said, getting up, throwing a playful and sincere smile at Quinn as she left. She was happy to see her best friend happy.

"So, your birthday is coming." Quinn said, biting the sandwich she has in her hands.

"Yeah." He said, a little confused.

"What do you want?" She placed the sandwich on her plate and looked at him placing her arms on the table.

"I don't want anything, Q." He said, biting his cupcake one last time. "I have everything I need already." He looked at Quinn and smiled briefly.

"Cute." She said, trying to hide the fact she was melting inside because of his comment. "But I'm still going to give you something, okay?"

"Okay."

Sam wasn't the material guy type. He didn't care about birthday gifts, christmas gifts... He was content with the presence of the people he loved, and that was one of the things Quinn admired the most about Sam. He was so selfless, so worried about other people, and so humble. He lived life in a simple way, and he was turning only 17 but his thoughts and acts were from a 25 years old young man. He was mature.

For that reason, it was hard to give him a gift. Quinn figured she could just give him another edition of Avatar in DVD or some comic books, but everything she could think of he already had.

And then, she had an idea. If he was not the material guy kind, she was going to give him something else. Something he wanted for a long time now, but it didn't depend on him.

Now that she could call him hers again, she wouldn't mess up. She was going to give him the best birthday gift ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally updating again! I'm sorry this is so short, I just had kind of a writer's block. I started writing the chapter and then I got distracted in Tumblr and bam, the inspiration was gone haha<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! I know there aren't THAT much reviews but I appreciate the ones I'm getting 3 I though I'd give up on this fic but this is chapter 9 already!**

**There is going to be some surprises on chapter 10 or 11, I'm not sure yet. I'll probably give some more hints on chapter 10 and then make it happen on chapter 11, or something like that. Let's see! (though who follows me on tumblr already knows what's gonna happen lol)**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. It's actually a filler chapter, just to let you guys know how Santana and Quinn's relationship changed after Sam and Quinn got back together, and of course the birthday thing. **

**That's it! Please please please review, it means a lot to me!**


	10. Happy Birthday To You

"Happy Birthday!" He heard a soft, sweet voice whisper in his ear. At first he tried to ignore it but the moment he turned to the other side of the bed, the sun nearly burned his eyes, even though they were closed. He then returned to his initial position and opened his eyes to find a smiling Quinn. He couldn't help but smile too. She looked flawless.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She said, running her hands on his hair to prevent it from falling on his eyes. "I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday."

He didn't mind. If he could, he'd want to be awaken everyday by her voice, her lips and her touch. It would be heaven for him, to be honest.

He actually didn't expect Quinn to do this since the last time she brought up his birthday was two weeks ago, when she asked what he wanted for his birthday gift.

"It's okay." He said, getting up, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said, looking at his eyes and smiling largely. She watched him as he made his way to the bathroom, which thank God was in his room. He was now staying at Rachel's place and the guest room looked like the room he wouldn't ever get not even in his own house.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth as fast as he could. He wanted to enjoy Quinn's presence before breakfast and school time, so he didn't even mind putting a shirt on - he sleeps shirtless -, he just wanted to be with her.

She couldn't help but look at his well-defined abs. In the way he was dressed right now, he looked like one of those greek Gods paintings. He was perfect.

Sam left the bathroom and couldn't help but notice the way Quinn looked at him. The minute he looked at her she tried to disguise it and look at somewhere else, but it didn't work out very well.

"I can put a shirt on if you're too distracted." He said, making his way to his bed. "I don't wanna loose my girlfriend for my abs."

She playfully hit him in the arm, smiling and actually mentally jumping at the words _my girlfriend_.

"No, it's fine." She said, while he sat beside her on his bed. "I love you and I wouldn't do that to you on your birthday, for God's sake!"

"I know." He pecked her on the lips. "And I love you too."

She smiled and locked her lips with his. It was a sweet kiss, not too fast, not too slow. Just one of their ways to show how much they loved and needed each other. Quinn was close to laying on his bed and just spend the rest of the morning making out with him when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Quinn turned her head to see who that was and sighed in relief when she recognized the person.

"No, Rachel. We were just talking."

"Yeah, mhmm, talking." She smiled playfully at Quinn, and then turned her attention to Sam. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!" She yelled, excited, running to his bed and gesturing her hands for Sam to get up.

"Thanks, Rach." He said, getting up and hugging her.

It almost bothered Quinn to see her former enemy, er, her friend hugging her shirtless boyfriend, especially because of their past history in "sharing" boyfriends, but she then realized Sam was different. He wouldn't cheat on her, never, so she shook of these thoughts and smiled.

"It's so not cool that we don't have Glee Club today." She said, parting the hug. "I wanted to sing a song for your birthday!"

"Nahh, you don't need to Rach."

"Anyway." She said, showing him something wrapped up in a blue wrapping paper. "This is something from me and my dads to you. We hope you like it!" She smiled, handing the gift to Sam. "They had to leave earlier today for work so they told me to give this to you by myself."

"Thank you!" He said, smiling, while he opened his gift.

It was a blu-ray with 2 disks special edition from Avatar, signed by James Cameron. He just stared at the dvd case for 5 seconds before finally saying.

"Oh my God!" He said, looking at Quinn and then at Rachel. "This is amazing! Thank you so much!" He said, hugging Rachel again.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled. "Well, now I'm gonna leave you two alone." She said, looking at Quinn this time. She walked through the door and closed it, and screamed "The walls are not sound-proofed!" once she was out of the room.

Quinn mentally thanked God Sam didn't listen to it - or was too embarrassed to say something about it.

Sam was till dumbfounded and slowly sat beside Quinn.

"Great, I can't cheat on you with your abs but you can cheat on me with this Avatar copy?" She said, trying to look as serious as possible.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." He said, placing the dvd case carefully on his side table and then looking at Quinn again.

"I was just kidding Sam." She said, smiling.

"But you were still right." He said, cupping her face. "That's just a gift from Rachel and her dads, and you are my girlfriend. I'm sorry."

"Oh, shut up." She said, kissing him again.

She put her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him to the bed, in a way he was completely on top of her now. The fact that he was only wearing shorts made that even hotter for Quinn, but she tried to keep her mind off of these thoughts.

They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes, only breaking apart to breathe, when she realized she had to talk to him too and not only make-out like a horny teenage girl.

"Sam." She said, trying to stop him from kissing her, which only made him kiss her harder. She giggled, trying to make him stop. "We have to go to school."

"I know. Ew." He said, releasing her finally and getting up from his bed.

"Go get ready. I'll just brush my hair because look at what you did to it!" She pointed to her messy hair. "I'll use your hairbrush by the way."

"Okay." He said, entering his bathroom again.

* * *

><p>The school day went smooth and surprisingly easy for both Quinn and Sam. That day instead of the Glee Club they had a free period, in which Sam and Quinn left school.<p>

"So, I haven't yet given you your birthday gift..." She said, looking at him with googly eyes.

"I told you I don't want anything. I have you!"

"That's why I am taking you out for dinner. You don't want anything material, I get it, so we'll have a special night. It's a really good restaurant, I'm not telling you where it is, though."

"I hate surprises, and you know that." He said, locking eyes with her.

"You'll love this one, I promise." She said, pecking him on the lips. "I have to go home to get ready. You should do the same. I'll pick you up at 8pm, okay?"

"Wow, you sound like the man of this relationship right now." He giggled, but stopped when Quinn stared at him with i'm-going-to-slowly-kill-you eyes. "Okay, I'm going."

She giggled, and kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair while he held her waist tightly. They broke apart and she smiled, not losing eye contact with him until she opened her car's door.

"I love you." She said, sitting and putting the key on her car's ignition.

"I love you too." He said, shutting her car's door.

She smiled and turned on the car, driving off the driveway while Sam walked over to his car.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home." She said, opening the door to her house. "Are you here?"<p>

"Yes, sweetie, I'm on the kitchen." Her mom answered.

She dropped her bag and keys on the small sofa of the living room. Quinn lived alone with her mom, so there wasn't really a need for anything to big on their house. The house was good enough for 3 people to live, since sometimes Quinn's sister would spend her weekends with them.

"How was your day?" Judy asked, smiling when Quinn kissed her cheek softly.

"It was great." She said, sitting on one of the chairs of her kitchen. "It's Sam's birthday today."

"I know." Quinn shot a confused glance at Judy. "I went to your bedroom today but you weren't there and there was a circle around today on your calendar with "Sam's Birthday" written around it."

She giggled. "Oh yeah, that."

Judy finished washing the last plate on the sink, taking off her rubber gloves.

"Are you doing something tonight?" Judy glanced at her, confused. "I mean, are you going to the church? Or to a friend's house? Or anything..."

"I get it." Judy sit beside her daughter. "You want to be alone with Sam tonight, right?" Judy smiled.

"Mom, no, it's not what you're thinking." Judy kept glancing at her. "I just want to do something special for him. His far away from his family, he's staying at Rachel's and he told me he doesn't want anything material! What am I supposed to do?"

"Sweetie, sex wouldn't be a good gift." Her mom said, as she noticed the red rising on her daughter's cheeks. "And don't be ashamed of talking about this with me because honey, I saw you deliver a baby already."

Quinn giggled. "I was not thinking about sex."

"But now you are."

"NO!" Quinn breathed deeply. "Okay, maybe." She blushed again. "Oh my God it's so weird talking to you about these things."

"I will make myself very busy tonight, don't worry about that." Judy said. "Okay, so, let's say that I know a girl, who is not you, that wants to do something special for her boyfriend's birthday, who is not Sam."

Quinn laughed. "This is not gonna work."

"And by something special the girl means sex. But the girl's mom thinks it won't be that special because they're dating, that's something normal."

"The girl says she and her boyfriend still didn't have sex" She said, trying to overcome her shyness and embarrassment of talking about sex with her mother.

"Oh." Judy said, surprised. "But the girl's mom thought she loved him. And that they were serious."

"The girl loves him." Quinn smiled at the thought of Sam. "A lot. But the girl..." _Screw that, she's my mom for God's sakes._ "... I was afraid. When we first started dating it had been less than 5 months since I had Beth. I was afraid. And he was kind, he didn't pressure me, so we kept it up. No sex. And now we're together again and we didn't even talk about it and I love him, and I trust him too."

Judy place her hand over her daughter's. "Oh, sweetie. I'm happy for you. Sam is a great guy, and I'm glad you waited this long to take the next step. I'm glad you learnt from past experiences, that's what growning up is about. So if you feel ready to give yourself to him, then do it. You're turning eighteen this year and know I'm nothing but your friend, I can't control you anymore and tell you what you'll do and what you won't." Quinn smiled. "But if it's any of your interest, I say go for it."

"Thanks mom." She got up and Judy did the same, hugging her daughter, almost tearing up at the realization of the strong and intelligent woman she raised.

"Don't forget about protection."

"Oh my God, mom." She parted the hug. "I'm gonna blush again. Let's stop talking about this please. Oh my God."

Judy just giggled, turning her attention back to her household tasks. Maybe her sweet baby girl wasn't a baby anymore after all.

* * *

><p>Sam was nervous. Mostly because he was used to be the one picking up Quinn, the one taking her to special places, the one making everything for her. Now, he was feeling what she probably feels every time he decides to surprise her, and he had to be honest, it was not the best feeling in the world.<p>

Quinn rang the doorbell at exactly 8pm, which left Sam quite surprised towards her pontuality. He walked towards the door, opening, only to be amazed one more time by Quinn's beauty. It didn't matter how many times he saw her, she always managed to make his jaw drop every single time they saw each other.

"You look stunning." He said, smiling at her.

She ran her hand through the tight white dress she was wearing, along with white heels and her straight hair, falling just above her shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiled, her cheeks getting hotter right now. _Damn Sam and his ability to make me blush all the time_, she thought. "You look handsome too."

He wasn't wearing anything as fancy as her, though. He had jeans and sneakers on, and coincidentally he was wearing a white t-shirt. He actually mentally giggled at the realization they both were wearing white.

"So, shall we go?" Quinn said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." He said, grabbing Quinn's head.

They walked towards Quinn's car, in which Quinn made sure to open the door for Sam. "As I said, man of the relationship." Sam whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"Sam Evans, shut up. This is your night and I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"Fine then." He said, adjusting himself on the passenger's seat while Quinn got ready to turn on the car.

They exchanged a look for a moment, smiling.

* * *

><p>When they got to the restaurant, Sam as pretty much taken aback by is current outfit. It was too simple for the Bon Chic Restaurant he was about to enter. <em>"Is the name in French or in Spanish?"<em> He thought, trying to keep his gaze out of the couples and families sitting on tables with gold coloured table clothes.

"You could've warned me we were coming to a high society restaurant." He said, while one of the waiters lead them to their table. He wasn't even sure the man was a waiter, because he didn't even know if the people serving tables in one of these restaurant were called waiters and waitresses

"This is not a high society restaurant, Sam." She said, sitting on the chair the waiter had pulled out for her. "It's just something a little better than Breadstix."

"A _little_? Quinn, this is like the fanciest restaurant I've been to!"

Quinn smiled. "Glad to know you like it."

Sam felt defeated. Just Quinn's smile and eyes would make him shut up, but the way her voice sounded when she said that melted his heart. She planned all of this for him, just because it's his 17th birthday. It made him feel special, loved. And how could he ask for anything else when the girl he loved was sitting right in front of him?

He was right. He didn't need anything material if it meant having Quinn by his side. That was more than enough and he felt like that night would be a very special one.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter so far!<strong>

**The next chapter is going to be smutty smut and it's written already, so it will probably be up once I get some reviews for this chapter.**

**I'm half sad and half happy to announce that this fic is almost over! It will probably have two or three more chapters, flashing forward a bit to their graduation and then probably to a xx years after prologue.**

**I already have an idea for another fanfic in which I already started writing (chapter 1 is ready!) and I plan on publishing it maybe before I post the prologue of this one, we never know.**

**So yeah, read, review, favorite this story! It means a lot to me 3  
><strong>

**I also wanna apologize for any typo. I usually read the chapter a second time to make sure nothing is wrong but I'm very lazy right now so I didn't really check it that well. That's it! Review please. **


End file.
